Sam's going home?
by Classicgurl123
Summary: Sam is a character of my own creation she is best friends with Hawkeye and Trapper, When she gets injured in an accident it's possible that she is going home, the group starts to think how different the 4077th will be without her and the good times
1. Chapter 1

The scene is Trapper and Hawkeye sitting by a bed where Sam who is laying with her eyes closed and burses and cuts all over her face Trapper looks at Sam as Hawkeye holds her hand Henry comes in to the post op and over to where the guys are "Ya'll look awful"

Hawkeye looks at Henry "We feel awful"

Trapper looks at him "We never should have let her go out on her own especially in that territory"

Henry looks at them "Look nobody could have known this would happen I mean if ya'll had gone ya'll would have been laying in the hospital bed beside her right now" he looks at Hawkeye and Trapper as they continue to look at Sam "We've done everything we can do, why don't ya'll go get some rest we'll let you know if there's any change"

Hawkeye looks at Sam then at Henry "I guess come on Trap" they look back at Sam before they walk out of the post op

Henry turns around to see them walk out he then turns back around to where Sam is laying in the bed "We miss you Sam" he turns back to the door "We all do" he then gets up and walks out of the post op

The scene changes to late that night the camera pans across the dark compound and changes to the post op ward Margret is sitting at the nurses desk writing something on a sheet of paper the camera pans across the rows of bed's where the patients are asleep all of a sudden same jerks in her bed and makes a groaning noise Margret comes out into the room to see who made the noise and notices Sam jerking around she runs over to her bed "Sam?"

Sam slowly opens up her eyes "Margret?" she looks around and sees her leg in sling as she tries to sit up a little "What happened ?" she says still drowsy

Margret looks at her "You where driving the jeep, a mine went off and the jeep toppled over on you, you've been out for almost fourteen hours"

Sam looks at her "Sounds like I had an exciting day"

Margret looks at her "Yea not to mention we didn't know if you would make it or not"

Sam looks at her "Well the sort of puts a damper on the whole day" she leans back on the bed almost like she's warn out "Hot Lips it takes a lot out of a person giving you a hard time"

Margret looks at her "Can I get you anything"

Sam looks at her "Yea can I get some water"

Margret gets up "Sure"


	2. Sam's going home

The scene changes to Margret racing into radars office which is pitch dark she turns on the light "Radar" Radar groans "Radar"

Radar sits up "What is it sir?" he looks up to see Margret "I mean maim"

Margret looks at him "Is that a teddy bear?"

Radar looks at her "no maim the army forbids the real kind"

Margret looks at him "Sam's awake Radar"

Radar looks at her "Really? I'll go wake up the guys"

The scene changes to Radar running towards the swamp and through the door "Sirs!"

Hawkeye shots straight up "What is it Radar casualty's?"

Radar looks at him "No sir it's Sam…she's awake"

Hawkeye looks at him then jumps up and runs over to Trapper's bed "Trap…Trap wake up"

Trapper rolls over and looks at him "What's going on?"

Hawkeye looks at him "Sam's awake"

Trapper looks at him "Let's go" he grabs his robe as they run out of the swamp

The scene changes to the post op Sam now has a table at her bed she is setting up a little bit she looks at a guy that's laying on the bunk next to her as she proudly lays out some cards on the table "read em and weep boys full house"

A guy on the other bunk beside her looks at her "That's the third time you won"

Sam looks at her cards "It's a gift boy's deal em in" she pulls the cards back to shuffle as Hawkeye and Trapper walk into the post op and over to Sam's bed Trapper looks over the railing of her bed "She's definitely back already disturbing the other patients"

A guy looks up at them from the bunk beside Sam "And taking their money"

Hawkeye looks at them "Ah post op poker"

Sam looks at them "Hey the best kind"

Trapper walks over to Sam "It's good to have you back" he carefully gives her a hug

Sam looks at them "It's good to be back"

Just then Henry comes into the post op also wearing a house robe "Somebody told me we had Captain Thompson back with us"

Sam looks up "Hey Henry"

Henry walks over and gives her a hug "We missed you"

Frank comes in as he releases his embrace from Sam "What is the meaning of this I heard someone was causing a disturbance in here"

Sam looks at him "Nice to see you too ferret face"

Frank looks at her "Oh Captain Thompson I didn't know you where awake can I get you anything"

Sam looks at Frank a minute "Frank where you under the jeep when it toppled over, did it hit your head, your actually being nice"

Frank gives her a look as he walks away

Trapper looks at her "Now I think it's time for you to get some rest"

Sam looks at him "Aww come on can't I stay up a little while longer"

Trapper looks at her "Doesn't work when my girls did it doesn't work now lean back"

Hawkeye looks at her "Doctors orders"

Sam leans back onto the bed "Ya'll are no fun"

Hawkeye looks over her bed "Goodnight Sam"

He and Trapper then walk out of the post op ward and back to their tent


End file.
